


Take Five

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [109]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: It’s the small, innocuous actions that surprise Sam the most.





	Take Five

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘High Five Day’ (18 April). Set post-series.
> 
> I feel like I need to put a disclaimer here because no high fives actually appear in this fic. I’m just really, _really_ obsessed with Jack’s hands. 😂

It’s the small, innocuous actions that surprise Sam the most and momentarily render her speechless.

There’s the way he sits at the kitchen table with a newspaper early in the morning sunlight and chews on the temple tip of his glasses and taps his fingers against the side of his coffee cup as he tries to complete the puzzle before he’s needed at the Pentagon.

Or, there’s the way he returns home from work as she’s attempting to cook dinner and he silently steps up behind her, places a hand on the back of her neck and massages the area gently for a few seconds before he presses a kiss into her hair.

There’s the way – and it’s always when he’s in his dress blues – he leans an elbow on the breakfast bar and the pads of his index and middle finger worry his lip, while his other hand falls by his side and he hooks his thumb into the pocket of his trousers making his jacket gather at his hip.

Or, there’s the way when he wants to really get lost in her and take things slow. Like now. When he studies her with darkened eyes from across the room before he closes the distance. How he never, _ever_ breaks the stare as he reaches out and takes her hands in his, their fingers intertwining as he kisses her. The way she feels him guide her carefully backwards either to the wall or the bed and he keeps her there with his hips pressing teasingly against hers while he moves her arms up to rest on either side of her head. When he loosens his grip slightly so he can use the heel of his hands to pin her wrists in place as his fingers brush and stroke over her palms in seemingly random patterns, yet in tandem with his tongue in her mouth. When her fingers close over his, that’s when he breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against hers for one, two, three seconds, before he pulls his fingers away and tucks a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. His fingertips drag along the back of her ear, behind her earlobe and down the curve behind her jaw before he takes her face in his hands and reverently murmurs, “I love you, Carter.”

She thinks those last few actions are her favorites, but even though they’re little gestures, they hold significant meaning.

And the emotions his actions evoke, threaten to overwhelm her every single day – and always without warning.

Because even though she loves him, they are further revelations as to just how much she loves everything about him.

**Author's Note:**

> You’ll all know this anyway, but the image of Jack leaning on the breakfast bar is inspired by [this](https://www.gateworld.net/gallery/displayimage.php?album=467&pid=93315#top_display_media) absolute beaut of a photo.


End file.
